


here comes a thought

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: "Can we talk about this?""This?""Our fusion, Yuuri."[Steven Universe AU. In which Viktor is the leader of the rebellion, Yuuri is his faithful right-hand gem, and there was an accidental fusion.]





	here comes a thought

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri tenses at the call of his name- a first for him, given that it’s the one thing so far in the length of his life that has made him feel comfortable in his skin.

(It had been a gift to him by the humans that had raised him, after all. The one thing he wasn’t born to be, as he was graced with for the sake of love.)

“Mm,” he hums noncommittally, keeping his gaze turned away. He lowers his head until half of his face is hidden behind his crossed arms atop his folded legs, even though he understands that it won’t do anything to ward Viktor off.

It’s surprising, finding someone who could match his stubbornness without having decades of experience dealing with him.

It’s surprising, but he kind of hates (and loves, in equal measure) how it has to be Viktor, of all gems.

Viktor, who is usually all brightness and dramatic cheer, is unusually soft and toned down when he settles in to sit beside Yuuri on the seashore. He asks, all the more unusual in his hesitation, “Can we talk about this?”

He sighs, raising his head to rest his chin on his folded arms. His gaze is far away, not quite on the ocean as it is just _out there_ , but Viktor doesn’t seem to mind that he isn’t looking at him. “This?” he asks eventually, even though he already knows the answer.

“Our fusion, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and Yuuri doesn’t have to look at him to know that Viktor is staring at him. Curious, maybe. Thoughtful.

If he were any more full of himself, maybe he’d consider that it’s because Viktor thinks he’s something worthy enough to look at. Something interesting, someone surprising, someone-

someone who matters enough that Viktor would want to keep him by his side.

“You were in danger,” Yuuri says, words dry on his mouth and cracking in his throat as he remembers how close it had been- how Viktor could have been _shattered._ “You were in danger and I pulled you away, and we fused.” _What more is there to talk about?_

“We fused and I,” Viktor hesitates, catching enough of Yuuri’s attention that he peeks up at him. “I felt so _warm_. I felt- I felt lighter than ever, Yuuri. I felt _complete_.”

“Why do you do that?” he blurts out, brain eagerly clutching at that stray thought instead of dwelling on how Viktor had felt complete because of _him_.

“Do what?”

“My name,” he says, looking a little more at Viktor instead of just stealing looks like a covetous thief, “you keep saying it. Why?”

Viktor looks confused, and Yuuri is a too-immature gem for thinking that he looks adorable like this, with his head tilted to one side and his lips pursed in a moue.

“I say it often because it’s yours,” Viktor says, gaze too warm and too sharp for such soft words, “because it’s you.”

“Because it’s me..?”

“It’s a reminder that you’re loved,” Viktor says, and Yuuri-

Yuuri wants to cry, because he knows how Viktor knows that. He knows that Viktor knows now, how much Yuuri loves him. He knows that for all that Viktor is acting calm, there’s already so much of Yuuri that he has in his grasp, and it’s _scary_.

Wasn’t it enough, that Viktor had his devotion?

_Why couldn’t he keep this one thing?_

“Stop it, please,” he pleads, hiding his face back in his folded arms. It’s futile, the worthless effort of a young gem hiding from the corruption on his own skin, but he can’t help himself. “I know that you know. I know-”

“But do _you_ know?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri sniffles, shaking his head in an effort to wipe away the tears in his eyes using his arms. “What else is there for me to know?”

“Do you know that I love you too?”

Yuuri, if he were more human than gem, would have his heart failing at the confession.

“You-”

“I love you,” Viktor says, smile so gentle and sincere that Yuuri can’t even consider the thought of him lying for the sake of pity. The words are too heavy, too damning in his mouth as he confesses, “I think I always have, even before I understood it.”

“But I was _weak_ ,” he insists, letting the tears spill and roll down his cheeks as he glares at Viktor. “I couldn’t protect you without having to resort to a fusion.”

“And you shouldn’t have to be alone, Yuuri,” Viktor shoots back, looking stubborn as ever as he meets Yuuri’s gaze head-on. “You don’t have to be. No one has to shoulder anything alone, not if I can help it.”

Yuuri swallows, the sound audible as he breathes out a shaky exhale. “You really think that it’s easy? That I can just- that I can just hand over the weight to you? All of these thoughts in my head- do you really think it’s so easy to handle it all?”

“It could be, if you let me listen,” Viktor says. He reaches out, slow enough that Yuuri can avoid his hand if he wants, and gently cups a hand over his cheek. “You don’t have to carry everything on your shoulders, Yuuri. I’m the leader of the rebellion, remember? I’m strong enough to be your leader!”

“And your load is heavy enough as it is!”

“Not when I have you,” Viktor says truthfully.

Yuuri hates how quickly his chest drums out a song of joy and adoration from those mere words. He has always known that he was and ever will be weak for Viktor, but for his body and mind to prove it so shamelessly-

it’s embarrassing, and it’s even more embarrassing when he already knows from the fusion how much Viktor loves it.

“I don’t like it,” Yuuri says, voice hiccupping through the tears as he nuzzles into Viktor’s touch. “I don’t like it when you say such things so easily.”

Viktor smiles, because he has no shame. He further proves this true when he scoots closer to press a kiss onto Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri, because he can’t leave it be, swats a hand at him to try and push him away. Viktor laughs and manages to avoid his hand, because he is a gem born free of any sense of self-consciousness.

(It’s a lie, and Yuuri kind of likes how he knows that from before the fusion.)

Viktor says, “I only say these things because they’re true, and they’re for you.”

Yuuri cries harder, and Viktor (who would have panicked before, would have looked at him in baffled concern because he has no idea how to handle people crying) wraps his arms around him in an embrace. There’s barely any difference in their body types but Yuuri feels protected in his arms, warm and loved, and he clutches tightly onto Viktor’s wide back to try and keep him close.

Viktor tightens his embrace in response, nose nuzzling into the crown of his head, and he says as though he’d read Yuuri’s mind,

“Stay with me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles through his tears, hands trembling and curled into fists over Viktor’s back. Words a sworn oath, he promises,

“I’ll never leave you, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12am again- I should probably give up on the concept of a good night's sleep.
> 
> anyway, I hope you like this little fic! if you do, i'd really love it if you let me know what you liked about it!
> 
> Title is, of course, inspired by [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM) ♥


End file.
